Avenger (Fate/Axiom - Sawara)
|qualclasses = | height = 6'0" | weight = 45 lbs | gender = Female | hairc = White | eyec = Red | birthp = Japan | bday = November 8 | bloodt = ??? | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = Emperor Kanmu | imagecol = White, Red }} Avenger (Romaji: Avenja; Kana: アヴェンジャー) is an Avenger-class Servant in the Grand Orders of Fate/Axiom. Profile Identity Avenger's True Name is the Princess Sawara (Romaji: Sawara-shinnōhi; Kana: さわら・しんのうひ), a daughter of the Emperor Kōnin. After Emperor Kōnin's abdication of the Chrysanthemum Throne, her eldest brother became the Emperor Kanmu. Sometime later, Fujiwara no Tanetsugu would be assassinated. Unfortunately for her, because she had been opposed to the relocation of the capital and Tanetsugu had been entrusted with the task of orchestrating the capital's relocation, Emperor Kanmu accused her of having machinated Tanetsugu's assassination. Not long after, Emperor Kanmu exiled her to Awaji. Subsequently, while she was being escorted to Awaji, she starved herself to death in order to become an onryō and thereby procure the power to avenge herself upon Emperor Kanmu. Immediately afterward, she gruesomely murdered Emperor Kanmu's wife and then demonically possessed Emperor Kanmu's son. Later, after the complete and utter failures of a myriad of futile attempts to exorcise her, Emperor Kanmu deign to resort to appeasement. Emperor Kanmu elevated her from a Princess into a Crown Princess; unfortunately for Emperor Kanmu, she was not impressed by the elevation. Consequently, she proceeded to use her demonic possession of Emperor Kanmu's son as a means of puppeteering Emperor Kanmu's son into committing a wholesale massacre and slaughter of Emperor Kanmu's courtiers and warriors. So, out of desperation, Emperor Kanmu elevated her from a Crown Princess to an Empress. Fortunately, she was impressed by that elevation. So she ceased her demonic possession of Emperor Kanmu's son and then finally passed on. Variations Notably, there are three variations of this Heroic Spirit. In the Caster class, this Heroic Spirit is identified as Princess Sawara and takes the form of an arahitogami. In the Ruler class, this Heroic Spirit — or rather, more accurately, this divine spirit — is identified as Empress Sudō and takes the form of a kami. But in the Avenger class, this Heroic Spirit — or rather, more accurately, this Nature Spirit — is also identified as Princess Sawara but takes the form of an onryō... ...kind of. Honestly speaking, Princess Sawara is not a traditional onryō. Under normal circumstances, an onryō is naught but a wraith. But Princess Sawara is no "mere" wraith. Because, somehow, Princess Sawara managed use the divinity that she inherited from Amaterasu to ascend from a wraith into an elemental of all things! As such, in all technicality, Princess Sawara is more of a Nature Spirit that used''' to be a human'' than a Heroic Spirit that still is a human. However, while the Empress Sudō may be a mighty Divine Spirit and thereby incapable of being summoned as a Servant, the Princess Sawara is "naught" but a "mere" Elemental and thereby technically capable of being summoned as a Servant. Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... '''''Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities I Skills WIP... Devlopment WIP.. Trivia WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack